


The Love Letter Incident

by MidnightBlackCat5926



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlackCat5926/pseuds/MidnightBlackCat5926
Summary: During the 'Flowers for Diana' route, Kidd doesn't correct Felix in thinking the letter is from him leading to him getting an unexpected boyfriend.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Love Letter Incident

"I want you to take this to him."

Another day, another loop. At this point, Kidd didn't know why he was surprised. He had finally escaped the loop of his, now, previous kindergarten ending the constant string of Mondays, only to find he had a seemingly endless number of Tuesdays as well.

He had already assisted the extremely murderous janitor in his 'war' ending in the death of a surprisingly decent one, then joined a confused brother in killing a classmate. Having already come to terms with death following him everywhere he went, none of that had bothered him. This though was testing his patience.

Lots of the people from his last school had definitely not been what you call 'good'. But with most, he could understand their reasoning or had just been dragged along for the ride, Cindy though annoyed him to no end. It had been the first 'route' he had followed, and as such, he did not yet understand the many psychopathic tendencies of his classmates. Cindy was a truly repulsive person who seemed not to care when Lily threw herself into the Nugget Cave when he himself had been horrified of his actions.

Now he had to deal with her again and was sorry for Felix even if he was a stuck-up rich kid. At least he didn't have to be her boyfriend again.

"What is it?" He was admittedly a bit scared to ask, but it had to be done.

"A love letter! Now go give it to him!" She had her disconcerting smile as she placed a simple white envelope into his hands.  
He had already gotten the hall pass earlier in the day, so he left the lower class and entered the higher, barely suppressing his chuckle at the annoyed face of the new hall monitor.

The last time he had been in here he got shot in the face, so he wasn't planning on staying long. He quickly located Felix and hurried over to him, "I have no interest in discussing trivial things with you."

"I have a love letter for you." Kidd really just hoped that the boy would not need any assistance from him handling Cindy.

"Oh goodness, I didn't think that- well- I mean," he looked startled for a moment before collecting himself "A partner would make me more appealing to potential investors..., and I suppose you are quite good looking, but that is neither here nor there."

Wait he thought...

"Well then, I will accept your request." Kidd stood there frozen solid as he continued, "You are not in the smart class, are you? I will get you the flowers necessary for you to be accepted. We will dine together."

Felix looked over expectantly, and Kidd realized he wanted an answer. "O-okay."

"Good, I suggest you go back to class it would not do well for you to be late for lunch, now would it?" He gave a little chuckle seeming calm as Kidd left the class. He, in turn, was confused and mildly scared. The last person Kidd dated had him pour blood on an innocent girl. Wait, hadn't he said something about killing his brother?...

What had he gotten himself into this time?

~~~~~

Kidd staled for as long as possible in leaving his own class for lunch, which wasn't very easy considering he was avoiding Cindy's interrogating stare at all costs. He now looked out upon the cafeteria, which was actually far better than the old one. He caught the eye of Felix, who began to make his way across the room towards him.  
"It is good to see you. I have already informed my brother and my business partner that you will be sitting with us. How much do you know when it comes to marketing?"

To Kidd, it didn't seem like a good idea to lie about something like this in case he got found out, "I don't know much... but I think I can learn."

He seemed somewhat impressed at that. "It is a good quality, the desire to learn. Listen closely to what we discuss. It would be good to have an assistant in the future to help me." With that, he turned away, leaving Kidd to follow behind. Felix sat down at the edge of the table. Kidd taking the only available seat on their side of the table, sitting between the two brothers. A burger was placed in front of him. As he took a bite to show the food was good, the conversation began.

It was true that he didn't know a lot about what they were discussing. It was mostly facts and figures, but soon he began to understand the basics. Soon they all left for recess. Once outside, Felix turned to him and said, "How much did you understand of our conversation?"

Kidd felt put on the spot but answered anyway, "Well, you talked about investing in Monty's business to get a portion of the profit and influence in return." He looked up at Felix, attempting to gauge his reaction. He looked almost proud?

"You are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. I am sure we will do great work together in the future." Kidd was filled with a sense of sadness, not for the first time, that there would be no 'future'. That when he went to bed tonight, he would wake up in the morning, and it would still be Tuesday. It would be like none of this ever happened.

~~~~~

Far too quickly, the bell rang for the last lesson of the day. Felix handed him a bouquet of five different flowers out of seemingly nowhere. When questioned, he said that 'deals were not all I discussed with Monty today' and left him to go to science class with only a goodbye and promise to talk after school ended.

The class went quite well. Kidd showed Mr Danner the flowers and fed them to Diana in the right order. He seemed happy, so he had done what was required to get into the higher class. He walked down the front steps of the school and went over to talk to Felix.

"I actually quite enjoyed today," he started "You are an unexpectantly remarkable person. And I would like to invite you to spend time with me in the future, perhaps even outside of school at some point. I am busy this evening, but if you are free later this week, let me know after school that day." 

"I will, thank you," Kidd responded.

"Take this pin. It represents that you are a trustworthy ally of our family" He then placed the Applesoft pin into Kidd's hand. Then he stood there for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do, before stepping forward and giving Kidd a quick hug. Felix then turned and walked out of kindergarten.

~~~~~

When he got home, Kidd regarded both 'Prestigious Pins' with confusion, finding it strange he was given the same item from two very different days. In the end, he pointed out that this wasn't a video game. That, of course, he could get these items in many different ways, one being massacring the school and removing them from their dead bodies. Not that he would...

Finally, he went to bed and mentally prepared himself for another Tuesday.


End file.
